Little Girl Nell
by theblindwriter95
Summary: What if Madeline and Sabrina wanted Nell little instead of having her back to normal when she was given the bottle antidote? Alternative take to Celrock's newest story The Power to Talk to Babies.
1. Little sisters

Little Girl Nell

Summary: What if Madeline and Sabrina wanted Nell little instead of having her back to normal when she was given the bottle antidote? Alternative take to Celrock's newest story The Power to Talk to Babies.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I own, not the ones that I don't.

Chapter one: Little sisters

"Nell no! That bottle will make you big again! You don't want that!" Madeline cried, trying to take the bottle.

Helen was confused, taking a small slip as she hiccuped.

"You okay?" Chuckie asked, seeing her hiccup.

"I'm okay but who's that girl with the red hair?" Helen asked in confusion.

Lil giggled happily. "That's your little sister Madeline!"

"I don't gots sisters. I'm only a year old," Helen explained with another hiccup.

"Looks like you drink too fast," Dil noticed with a smile. "That causes hip ups."

"What's a hip up?" Helen asked, crossing her legs.

"Tommy had the hip ups," Lil said, remembering when they had tried to scare him.

"Yes we remember Lillian but Helen what the matter?" Phil asked in concern.

"I can't stop with the hip ups and I need to go potty," Helen explained with a frown. "Except I gots nothing to go in."

"We gots pull ups!" Madeline explained with a giggle. "But they're mine!"

"Which Madeline doesn't mind sharing," Sabrina said, taking Helen by the hand. "Come on!"

Helen blushed softly. "Thanks um another girl."

"Don't thank me. Manners are what you taught us," Sabrina said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Helen asked in confusion.

"When you're bigger I mean," Sabrina said with a blush.

Helen nodded softly, knowing that the other girl was strange before whimpering, feeling herself go as soon as they got to the hallway.

"Bad Helen!" Sabrina scolded, pointing to the puddle her used to be sister was standing in.

"But I couldn't hold it!" Helen sobbed as she began to cry.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sabrina muttered with a sigh. "Can't this day get any worse?"

"How are you going to give Nell a bath?" Kimi asked, hearing Helen cry.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"She's too little for a grown up bath without drowning," Kimi explained with a frown.

"Don't mention that word!" Madeline screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Madeline come back!" Kimi yelled as Madeline ran. "Oh boy."

"I know just the thing," Sofia said as she led them to the bathroom. "I cleaned Baby James in a bowl filled with water when Mt. Cedric accidentally changed him into one."

She placed the nude Helen in a bowl of warm water as the little girl giggled, splashing water on her unsuspecting friends.

"Who knew Nell was fun?" Sabrina asked with a giggle, slashing her back.

…

"Where is Madeline at?" Lil asked, leaving Chuckie, Dil, and Zack along with her brother with a sleeping Tommy.

"We better go looking for her," Kimi suggested, not wanting to get in trouble.

They eventually found Madeline in her and Sabrina's room, hugging herself.

"I want Nell back," Madeline sniffed with a hiccup. "She always comforted me when I'm scared."

"But you wanted her little," Lil reminded her with a smile.

"Yes but not to where I'd get scared," Madeline explained with a frown. "Ever since my accident she always made me better when people were mean."

"Madeline come with us! Nell is fun as a baby!" Phil exclaimed with a laugh. "Come on!"

"Huh? Why are we in the little potty room?" Madeline asked in confusion.

Before anyone could answer her, Madeline got splashed with water by Helen, shivering in fear.

"Water good. Water good. It's not going to hurt me like I know it could," Madeline muttered to herself as Helen raised an eyebrow.

"Madeline you like playing right?" Zack asked, hoping to calm her down.

Madeline nodded softly at his question. "Uh huh I do."

"So Nell wants to play with you," Zack explained with a small laugh.

"No!" Madeline yelled at the option. "Water bad!"

Helen began to cry at Madeline's words, thinking that she wasn't her friend anymore because of the water.

"Don't cry Helen," Sofia said, kissing her forehead.

Helen continued to cry, alerting Bianca, her mother's childhood friend and Peter who had finished his talk with Roland.

"What happened to Helen Genevieve?" Bianca asked, haven't seen the girl in front of her that small in thirteen years.

"Well Mr. Cedric had placed a potion in chicken soup that Nell was encouraging Tommy to eat and it well turned her little again," Sofia explained as Bianca checked Helen's forehead.

"I knew that man couldn't be trusted," Bianca replied as she frowned. "Helen Genevieve you're burning up sweetheart."

"It could be from a bath I gave her," Sofia suggested in pure deplore.

Bianca wrapped the fussy Helen in a towel, snuggling her close before having Sofia fetch a toddler nightgown for the little girl.

"Who's that lady hugging Nell?" Chuckie asked with a smile. "She looks sweet looking."

"That's Miss Bianca Mama's best friend," Sabrina explained with a giggle.

"She looks like she likes Nell little," Kimi said, seeing Bianca sing to a fussy Helen.

"Could be," Madeline suggested with a frown. "But she still feeds us yucky stuff and calls me Madeline Elizabeth."


	2. Jealousy and the twins punishment

Chapter two: Jealousy and the twins punishment

"What do you mean my co babysitter is still little?" Peter asked with a groan, over Helen's wails.

"Well Sabrina and Madeline wanted her small," Sofia explained, holding a folded toddler nightgown in her arms. "Now Nell since she's little is stricken with a fever."

"Sabrina Marie! Madeline Elizabeth! Come here!" Peter yelled impatiently.

"Yes King Peter?" Sabrina asked, being formal.

"What were you thinking of turning your sister little?" Peter asked with a frown. "She won't remember you until she's nine."

"So? Maybe we can be friends," Sabrina suggested with a giggle as Sofia had left.

"Sabrina Madelin listen for a moment. Baby Helen can't play with you because well you two girls didn't exist until she was nine," Peter, explained, hoping that they would understand.

"You're a meanie!" Madeline's cried, kicking Peier in his lower area before running to a wailing Helen.

"Look! Bottle!" Sabrina cried, putting a regular bottle of milk from Dil's diaper bag in Helen's mouth.

"Sabrina no regular bottle of milk," Peter said, taking the bottle from Helen's mouth. "I got Helen. Thank you girls."

Helen instantly started wailing in Peter's arms, not trusting him as she felt herself go on him.

Madeline giggled happily, realizing how funny her used to be big sister could be.

"Helen I have to clean you up and bring your and Tommy's fever down," Peter said, trying not to gag over how he was just peed on.

"No! Bad man!" Helen yelled, biting on his arm as Peter dropped her, allowing her to crawl away from him.

"Let's go!" Madeline cried, crawling after Helen.

"Madeline! Nell! Come back here!" Sabrina cried as she followed them with crawling..

"Girls? Shoot!" Peter shouted as he ran after the three girls.

…

"Hi! I'm Helen! Who are you?" Helen asked a sick Tommy with a smile.

"My boyfriend so don't get any ideas!" Sabrina hissed, finally catching up to them.

"Sam?" Tommy asked groggy as Helen took down a blanket for him and her.

"We can share this," Helen said, laying down beside him.

Tommy yawned, nodded softly at Helen. "Okay Sam."

"Tommy who is Sam?" Sabrina asked unhappily.

Tommy didn't answer, yawning a little bit. "Goodnight."

"Night night," Helen said before falling asleep as she sucked her thumb.

"Sister or not nobody steals Tommy from me!" Sabrina growled, dragging a sleeping Helen out of the room.

"Maybe keeping Nell little was a bad idea," Madeline said in deplore as she left the room.

"Sabrina stop dragging Helen!" Peter scolded, not wanting the little girl to wake up crying.

"No! She's nothing but a boyfriend stealer!" Sabrina cried, going to her and Madeline's room to snip off Helen's hair.

"Lil! Kimi! Margaret! I need help!" Madeline cried, not seeing Peter.

"What is it Madeline?" Lil asked as all three girls ran towards the redhead.

"Yes what happened?" Kimi asked in concern.

"Yes Madeline what's wrong?" Margaret asked, being the first to hear her cries.

"Sabrina's gone jealous over Tommy!" Madeline cried as she heard Helen wailing.

"We better see what's wrong," Margaret suggested as the wails got louder.

Seeing Helen's only lock of hair on the floor, Kimi, Lil, and Madeline started to become angry with Sabrina.

"Sabrina what are you doing?!" Madeline asked in fury, seeing Sabrina with scissors.

"Sister or not Nell isn't getting my boyfriend Tommy away me Madeline" Sabrina hissed with a growl.

"But cutting Nell's hair?" Lil asked in confusion.

"I'll go get Peter," Kimi offered with a smile.

Kimi ran out of the room as Madeline picked up her wailing sister.

Gently bouncing her up and down until Helen was calm, spitting up on Madeline's shoulder.

"Ew! Gross! Baby spit!" Madeline exclaimed with a gag.

"What happened to Helen's hair?" Peter asked before seeing Sabrina's smile. "Sabrina give me the scissors."

Sabrina gave in as Bianca laughed at the surprise Madeline was given.

"Helen Genevieve gave you a gift Madeline Elizabeth," Bianca said with a smile.

"Well it's a yucky gift," Madeline said in disgust.

Bianca chuckled softly. "No Madeline it means that Helen Genevieve is thanking you."

Madeline was grossed out by the explanation, holding Helen in her arms. "You take Nell Miss Bianca."

"Come on sweetie. Miss Bianca's made you some yummy mashed carrots and peas. Would you like that?" Bianca asked as Helen giggled. "I knew your fever would come down eventually. You're a little fighter just like your mommy!"

"Mama! Mama!" Helen giggled, clapping her hands.

"Yes Helen Genevieve. Mama," Bianca said with a smile as she picked up Helen and carried her out of the twins room.

"Sabrina Madeline you both wanted Helen little well you can help take care of Helen until she's nine years old," Peter said as he decided on a fair punishment for their misbehaving. "Come on you two."

Madeline and Sabrina groaned as the older twin kicked Madeline in the stomach.

"This is your fault!" Sabrina hollered in annoyance. "We could've had Nell back to norman but no! You wanted her little!"

"My fault?! No this is your fault Sabrina!" Madeline yelled as she pushed her twin back. "We could have had Nell back if you haven't given her a regular bottle in the first place!"

"Sabrina Madeline please stop fighting!" Peter scolded as he pulled both twins away from one another.

"Why does it smell like smashed peas?" Madeline asked before spotting Dil have a bowl along with Helen who was in a high chair, kicking her legs in the air. "My guy too?"

"Alright! Peas!" Phil shouted as Chuckie and Zack came behind him.

"He got attracted to the smell," Zack explained with a small gag.


	3. Return to normal

Chapter Three: Return to normal

"How can we turn Nell's room into a nursery?" Sabrina asked once everyone had lunch and the Rugrats had been down for a nap.

"I don't know what you book is Nell but we can write in it for the time being," Madeline said to the small and bored toddler.

"Book mine!" Nell yelled, pulling Sabrina's hair.

"No Nell we don't pull hair!" Madeline scolded, trying to get her calm.

"Man Nell's got a good grip!" Sabrina groaned with a squeak.

"Nell look what I found!" Madeline exclaimed with a giggle. "One of your pop up books!"

Oh! Belle!" Nell giggled as she sat down, playing with the book.

"No Elsa?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"She didn't exist when Helen Genevieve was little," Bianca explained, watching Nell with the book.

Madeline frowned a little. "No Elsa Miss Bianca?"

Bianca smiled, patting her head softly. "That's right Madeline Elizabeth."

"Miss Bianca I need to talk with you in the hallway," Peter said in a hushed tone.

"I'll be back girls," Bianca said with a out of trouble."

In the hallway Peter groaned a little bit. "Miss Bianca remember " Sabrina and Madeline are to Care for Nell until she's nine years old."

"Excuse me?! But Sabrina Marie and Madeline Elizabeth can't become little mommies and besides it'll take Helen a long time to reached her normal age and between you and me Sabrina and Madeline Elizabeth were born when Helen Genevieve was only nine years old!" Bianca yelled in disgust."Peter what were your thinking?!"

"What should I know?! They're miserable little brats!" Peter snapped in annoyance.

"Really? Bianca asked with a smirk. "Who cares what you think?"

"Who cares what you think?" Peter asked in fury. "Miss Bianca you won't punish the two little misbehaving brats!"

Bianca had enough of Peter, frowning at him. "I would have punished Sabrina and Madeline but with no storybook at bedtime."

"No! Put me down!" Nell yelled, kicking Sabrina.

"Nell you can't be by the doorway," Sabrina said in concern.

"Sabrina! Put Nell down on the bed please!" Madeline shouted, covering her ears.

"I wanna see grown ups!" Nell screamed, kicking her feet before wiggling out of Sabrina's arms. "Miss Bianca!"

"Nell you can see Miss Bianca after she's done talking okay," Madeline said in being a big girl tone.

Nell smiled softly. "Okay "

Excited, Nell ran to the bed and began to bounce on it, trying to get as high as she could go.

Sharing grins, Sabrina and Madeline joined her as the three sisters giggled uncontrollably.

"Sabrina Marie Madeline Elizabeth and Helen Genevieve! No jumping!" Bianca scolded upon seeing them together. "Boy three little girls that like to play."

"Miss Bianca!" Nell yelled as she waved her hand.

"Who knew Nell was fun?" Sabrina asked Madeline with a laugh.

"You want Nell to be big again Sabrina?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

Sabrina shook her head. "I'll rather keep Nell fun."

"Me too," Madeline admitted as Nell yawned. "Guess it's her nap nap."

"Should we give her the bottle?" Sabrina asked softly.

Madeline giggled softly. "Yes. It's time for Nell's bottle."

"I'll get a Nell bottle," Sabrina offered, knowing how Madeline was with bottles.

"Don't get the grown up bottle!" Madeline yelled as Nell pointed to an old bear.

"Teddy?" Nell asked with a yawn.

"Here's your teddy," Madeline said as Nell cuddled with it.

"I got the bottle Madeline!" Sabrina yelled with a giggle escaping her lips.

"One with milk or the yucky stuff?" Madeline asked as Nell snuggled with her teddy bear.

"Just make her big!" Peter yelled out in frustration and annoyance.

"Okay okay Mr. Meanie," Sabrina grumbled with a frown. "Sheesh."

"It was fun having little Nell for a day but here it goes," Madeline as she stuck the grown up bottle into Nell's mouth.

The two little girls watched Nell change from a baby to a fourteen year old.

"Sabrina Madeline please I don't drink from bottles," Nell said upon seeing them. "What have you two been up too?"

Or at least that's what they imagined her saying as she was still a baby for Madeline didn't know which one was the grown up bottle.

"I think the yucky one is the grown up bottle," Sabrina said, seeing a pink liquid instead of the normal white milk.

"You sure Sabrina?" Madeline asked with a pout.

"Yes Madeline but just make Nell big again before Peter gets more mad," Sabrina said with a shiver.

Madeline shook her head. "Nell little."

"Madeline please I need Helen to be big again because you both will be going to school,"Bianca reminded the child who frowned.

Madeline began to cry, waking up Nell who also began to cry.

"No big girl!" Nell sobbed softly. "No big."

"Helen please! Sabrina and Madeline need you to be a big girl again and so does King Peter!" Bianca pleaded with a smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," Nell said gently, smiling. "Book please."

Bianca nodded with a chuckle as Sabrina, which to the sound of her and Madeline's hearts breaking, put the grown up bottle in Nell's mouth.

She hated to see her big sister be a grown up again but she had no choice.

"Sabrina? Madeline? What's goring on?" Nell asked in confusion. "And why is my room a mess with toys and books?"

The twins laughed nervously as Bianca explained the situation to the confused teenager.


End file.
